Time after time
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Time after time, he reassured her that he would not die. Yet now, his words are proven false. PostHBP, MMAD


**A/N: Nothing belongs to me... which is painfully obvious Please r/r**

**Title: Time after time **

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you_

Every single minute seems to flash past slowly. So painfully, agonizingly slow. She wished that time would just move faster. Every single tick the clock made causes her to think of him. _  
_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back warm night, almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories  
_

She was confused, to how could he just stand there and do nothing, as the death spell shot towards him. In that span of a few seconds, he could have ran, he could have dodged the spell. Yet he stood there, motionless.

Within seconds, the spell hit home. And Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Memories of their times together never seem to stop flowing, akin to a repeating filmstrip. She remembers the warm nights, the soft, gentle kisses on her body, the slow steps of the dances they shared; together.

_Time after sometime you pictured me_

Her fingers graze over the picture that lay on her dresser. The memories it held, the very situation that had brought about its origin, will, no, could never be relived again.

For he's gone._  
_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're callin' to me_

_I can't hear what you've said_

_You said: "Go slow, I fall behind"_

_The second hand unwinds  
_

She had given up all hope that he may still be alive. Even as her heart beats, that slow, steady thudding, she knew that with every second of existence, his memories will fade. Slowly, torturing her mind, rubbing the fact that he was dead and a certain greasy haired man known as Severus Snape had killed him into her face._  
_

She could not believe that he would be gone, to disappear from her life so fast, so quickly. She thought that their love would last all eternity, and he would be with her forever.

He was her teacher during her years at Hogwarts. She was an excellent transfigurations student. Together, they had spent the majority of their years together. Nothing had transpired between them till the war against Grindelwad. He had saved her from a potentially harmful spell, before turning to fight Grindelwad. She had been stunned when upon her asking him why did he acted as such, he replied that it was because he loved her.

It was because of their love, that she felt such a deep hatred for Severus. Not only because he killed Albus, but because he had betrayed what Albus gave so readily; his trust.

Everyone knew that with Albus Dumbledore's death, their deputy headmistress and transfigurations professor would be upset. Yet none could have anticipated, the amount of pain, sadness, anger, and surprisingly, fear; that was in her thin face. Everyone had looked upon her as a teacher, a mentor, someone they could count on when they were down. Yet now, they were at loss. How can they comfort, this woman; who had been such a mentor to them?

A selected few amongst the hundreds that turned up for the funeral knew the truth. That simple truth, that had remain hidden all these years.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

Minerva had counted on Albus to be there for her no matter what. She promised herself, and most importantly, him; that she would remain strong no matter what, for their children and Hogwarts.

Rolanda Hooch made her way carefully to where Minerva sat, slumped tiredly on her arm chair; two small bundles on her lap.

"Min?" Rolanda asked carefully, not wanting to shock her friend.

She was the one shocked when one of the two bundles moved suddenly and she found herself starring into piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, in a high soprano that has a slight Scottish accent.

Minerva's head jerked up that instant, hand subconsciously moving to her pocket.

"Min?" Rolanda repeated, "are you alright?" she asked.

Minerva looked at Rolanda for a moment, before replying, "what are you doing here, Rolanda?"

Rolanda sighed exasperatedly, "to check if you are alright," rolling her eyes.

"Why won't I be alright?" Minerva replied testily.

_Time after time  
_

Rolanda's reply was cut off as the other bundle moved and raised her head.

"Mummy?" she asked tiredly, "can we go see daddy now?"

Minerva diverted her attention to the two small children who are cuddled up on her lap.

"Not now, Athena, Rolanda has a question."

"I have a question alright. You have kids and you didn't tell us?" she asked, referring to herself, Pomona Spout and Poppy Pomfrey, "I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other!" Rolanda replied, hurt flashing in her eyes.

Minerva sighed, this is going to be hard.

"I'm sorry, Rolanda. It's just that," Minerva gestured helplessly, "we didn't want anyone to know, just in case Voldemort uses legimency and finds out."

_If you fall I will catch you, i'll be waiting  
_

_Time after time  
_

Rolanda nodded understandingly, "if I'm in your position, I would too, dot eh same thing," she said softly.

Minerva's lips twitched into a slight smile, and for once, Rolanda thought she saw unshed tears in her best friend's eyes as she accepted the unspoken apology.

"Thank you, Rolanda," Minerva murmured softly, smoothing Athena's hair.

Rolanda nodded as she replied, "We will always be there for you Min, don't ever forget that."

Sending a nod in Minerva's direction, she turned, striding out of the room.

_I turn, my picture fades  
_

_And darkness has turned to grey  
_

_Watching through windows  
_

_You're wondering if I'm OK  
_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside  
_

_The drum beats out of time_

Minerva watched silently as Rolanda strode out of the room, her hand smoothing Athena's auburn hair. Athena and Ares was all she have left now. Albus was gone.

The cool rain beat a steady rhythm on the window panes. Minerva was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed the bright glow of golden light emitting from the tomb at one instance, before it disappeared again.

Albus Dumbledore stepped out slowly from the tomb. Even from such a distance, he could sense Minerva's sadness and grief. Taking a peek at his watch, he realized that he had only 5 more minutes to tell Minerva what he wanted to tell her, before he would sink back into the dark abyss forever.

Hurriedly, he levitated himself to the rooms which he knew that she would be in.

He peered through the window cautiously. Minerva was seated near the fireplace, one hand holding on the Ares; the other absentmindedly stroking Athena's hair. Sighing, he slipped through the castle walls, careful not to trigger the spells he knew that were hidden in there.

Succeeding, he walked slowly till he was standing behind Minerva.

"Min,"

It can't be, not him, I saw him die. Minerva thought frantically. She turned her head, and almost fainted with shock.

"Albus?" she gasped, shock flashing across her face, "are you alive?"

Albus shook his head, "no, this is only an apparition of myself. I have enough strength to maintain this for another three minutes, before I will disappear forever. Min, I just wanted to let you know, that I forgive you for all the things you said the other night, even though you don't forgive yourself. Stay strong, Min. Hogwarts needs you through the next few years. And when the time comes, I will be waiting." Even as he said those words, his apparition faded, till nothing was left in the room except his special scent of Lemon and chocolate.

Minerva smiled wistfully; all hope restored. She will be waiting._  
_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_A/N: Is it alright? I would really like to know _


End file.
